1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object recognition technique of recognizing an individual by extracting feature data of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3023903 discloses a technique of recognizing an object on the basis of its features. In the object recognition technique of Japanese Patent No. 3023903, the positions of eyes, nose, and mouth are detected by using several feature points of the object. When the feature point extraction precision increases in such an object recognition technique, an individual can be identified on the basis of feature data such as eyes, nose, and mouth data.
When an individual can be identified, the object can be specified in sensing an image by, e.g., a camera, which enables to sense an image under better conditions.
However, a camera may be unable to hold many personal feature data such as eyes, nose, and mouth data because of the capacity of the storage medium in the camera. Additionally, since calculation processing to refer to many feature data in the camera is time-consuming when the calculation capability of the IC mounted in the camera is considered, the release time lag increases.